Wasted Time
by socks-lost
Summary: Because nothing really puts things into perspective like a life or death situation. A post 3x02 story. One-shot. Fluff.


**A/N: **I wasn't going to do a post 3x02 story but then this popped into my head and it's kind of something I've wanted to write anyways, so two birds, one stone and all that jazz. Rizzles. Just embrace the cheese with me on this one! (Or don't. I don't like telling you what to do.)

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the characters. Not making money. Etc.

* * *

The first thing Maura felt upon opening her eyes was pain. Her newly surgically repaired leg was throbbing but then as her mind slowly came back to her through the fog of sleep she started noticing other things. Like the fact that there was another body in her bed and that person was cuddled up to her. There was a hand resting on the exposed lower portion of her abdomen where her shirt had ridden up in sleep, the skin to skin contact was oddly familiar sending signals to her brain making her feel comfortingly warm inside. Then there was a warm steady stream of breath beating on her shoulder through the thin fabric of her clothing. It took her a moment to realize that the hand on her stomach was tan and long fingered with a scar in the middle. _Jane. _She sighed once more. The comfortableness of Jane resting on her, balanced out the pain of her leg. She could get used to this. She knew for a while her feelings towards the lanky detective were more than just friendly. They had been through so much, especially recently, that it seemed silly to denounce those feelings anymore. She didn't think could even if she wanted to. Nothing truly put things into perspective like a near death situation. She felt something shift inside her. They almost died. She almost lost her leg. Jane had to do a MacGyver type surgery with a piece of glass in the middle of the woods. She felt nauseated at the thought. It was bizarre, absurd even that her life had come to this. Before her thoughts could wander even further Maura felt Jane shift beside her. The other woman's arm moved further around her waist in a sort of half-hug and the detective's face nestled further into her neck with a soft murmur escaping her lips. Sleepy Jane was one of her favorite Jane's. She focused more and more on the steady rhythm of Jane's breath on her neck and the rise and fall of her chest. It was remarkable really, that they were both still alive. That Jane was still breathing. That she hadn't lost a leg. That they hadn't drowned or been killed in the car crash. Suddenly the fight they were in prior seemed so very, very insignificant.

She couldn't remember much of the whole situation after the crash. She remembered walking and instructing Jane to cut her leg but afterwards it was all a little fuzzy. She had lost a good portion of her blood supply and had gone into a little bit of shock. She remembered Jane's voice, ever a steady presence in her ear, something about Morse code and Korsak and then waking up in a hospital room with Jane at her side. They were both a little worse for wear but the apology for whatever they were fighting about was written in both of their eyes and clarified later in words in front of Jane's family. Out of all the near death experiences they had together and separately, this one just felt differently. Maybe it was their fight or that emergency surgery was involved or that they had been dancing around the truth for so long that things had irrevocably changed along the way.

"What're you thinking about?" Jane mumbled her voice rough and sluggish with sleep as she shifted once more careful of Maura's bandaged leg. She took her arm away but left her head where it was, it was far too comfortable to move from the position. She blinked through a slow yawn.

Yes, Maura decided, sleepy Jane was definitely one of her favorite Jane's. "You." She said just as quietly reaching for the hand that was once on her and intertwining their fingers.

"You need your meds." Jane tried to get up from the bed but Maura held her steady.

"Jane, we need to talk about this." Maura said softly playing with Jane's fingers.

Jane looked at her hand in Maura's. Maura was the only person that was allowed to touch her hands for an extended period of time. It never seemed odd to her, it still didn't seem odd to her, it was just a thing that was. With the men she dated they all wanted to know the story behind the scars but didn't actually want to know. They would act like she was broken or damaged. Like she was some princess locked away in a castle that they, the daring prince on a noble steed, could rescue and take away from the dangers of her job. Maura was different, but then Maura was always different. The medical examiner treated her like an equal from day one. Even after Hoyt she still somehow managed to treat her with the same level of equality and respect. Maura never treated her any different. The shorter woman never acted like she was going to fall apart from a gust of wind even while she was in the hospital. Jane had fallen a little bit in love with her for that fact alone. "Okay."

Maura took a small breath. "We keep almost dying." Jane snorted. That was the understatement of the century. "Either one of us or both of us together. We keep having these close calls. After each one I keep telling myself that I have time. I have all the time in the world. Because we're both alive. But it keeps happening. We keep almost dying, Jane. And this time it feels differently." Maura turned her head to the side facing Jane. "I don't consider myself a regretful person by nature. But there is one thing I honestly and truly regret." She swallowed hard turning her head away again unable to maintain eye contact with the chocolate eyed woman. "I love you, Jane, in more than just a platonic manner. I've fallen in love with you. And I regret not telling you until this moment. God, we've just…we've wasted so much time and I don't want to play this game anymore, Jane. We keep almost dying and I needed you to know that in case next time the odds are too great. Nothing has to change. You can go get my memhhm." Maura's last word was muffled by Jane's lips over hers.

After a few seconds Jane pulled away from Maura's lips just enough to talk. Her left arm was holding all of her weight off of Maura and her hair fell over her shoulder. Maura again had the thought that she could do this every day forever. "I was thinking the same thing. How many more signs does the universe have to give us?" Jane laughed then looked deep into Maura's hazel eyes. "I love you too. So much." She placed a kiss on Maura's nose. "I'm tired of dancing around this too."

Maura had all she could take, she grabbed Jane's chin. "More." She mumbled before bringing their lips together once more sealing the deal. Kissing Jane was everything she thought it would be. Her lips were soft and smooth and there was a definite spark as clichéd as it sounded. It was the best kind of pain reliever. She could kiss this woman for the rest of her life if Jane permitted her. They could've stayed together in bed all day but then she heard someone in the doorway.

"It's about time." Angela Rizzoli commented walking into the room with a tray of food.

Jane's eyes widened as she wrenched her mouth away from Maura's. "God, Ma, can't you ever knock?"

Angela rolled her eyes. "I was just trying to be nice after the two of you had such a hectic day yesterday. I made breakfast and thought you might enjoy a day of rest."

"That's very thoughtful of you, Angela." Maura said with a kind smile.

"See, at least someone appreciates me." Angela said looking pointedly at her daughter.

Jane rolled her eyes with a huff. "I appreciate you, Ma." She stood from the bed careful not to jostle the mattress too much. She leaned in kissing her mother on the cheek. "I just wish you'd knock first."

"Well, now I know what I could be walking in on I'll be sure to knock."

Jane looked on horrified as Maura laughed. "Where are you going?" Maura called after her finally noticing Jane's retreating figure.

Jane turned giving her a classic Jane Rizzoli smile. "Bathroom, I'll be back. Promise."

Maura smiled back with a nod before sitting up with Angela's help. They had beaten the odds one more time and they were going to make the most out of every second of it, because in their line of work tomorrow's were never guaranteed.


End file.
